Trust me, I hate you
by Smurfy-kins
Summary: Lily & James have always hated each other, but when he goes out with one of her friends, Lola, they have to try. Lily still despises James however he realises his feeling towards her are changing. What should he do when he starts to fall for his enemy?
1. I Promise I Won't Kill Him

**REDOING THIS! This chapter has been redone, I did some research aka looked at the books and have decided to change some of the characters names, mainly the girls. In the fifth book someone called Dorcas Meadowes was mentioned, I liked the name Lola and wanted to keep in so Lola Meadowes is Dorcas Meadowes, just to let you know. Please read and review, thanks.**

**1) Promise I won't kill him!**

Lily was the only one in her dorm; she was sitting on her bed flicking through "A Goblins Point of View". The book was really quite interesting despite Professor Binns saying that it was prejudice and politically unacceptable. Lily was one of the few pupils in Hogwarts that actually _liked _History of Magic, although most people thought that Professor Binns was awfully boring, if you managed to say awake in his lessons he was really quite funny. However when she told Lola this she'd laughed and said that maybe Lily was dreaming in the lessons but just didn't realise. Anyway the book was written by a very famous goblin called Gred the Great, he'd written many other books about goblin views but this was her favourite because…

"LILY!" Lola herself burst into the room heavily panting.

"Gee, if you even think of the devil it appears these days." She said under her breath.

"What was that you said? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Guess!" Lola screamed

"Guess what?" Lily shouted back, covering her ears.

Lola put her hands on her hips, looking much like a very put off mother. "You, my friend, cannot guess to save your life."

"Well!"

"Never mind, guess who asked me out, guess guess guess!" She demanded, jumping up and down.

"Evan?"

"Nope. Though if he did I wouldn't say no, did you see him last Defence?"

"Ermm, no. 'Cas I'm not a perv."

"You're not normal either Lils, anyway guess."

"I'm totally normal, plus I told you not to call me Lils! Wait. What am I guessing again?"

"Who asked me out you idiot." Lily could see that Lola was getting impatient.

"Okay oka.."

"James Potter!" Lola squealed jumping onto her bed.

"What about him. Did I tell you what he did you me in Herbology? He put doxie eggs in my hair! In. My. Hair! Can you believe that, I mean what have I ever done to him? Nothing! All I did was annoy him on the train in first year. Why can't he be more like Remus and oh I don't know? Be stand able! And last week he…"

"Lily." Lola was standing now, not look half as excited as before, "James Potter asked me out. And I said yes."

"MQUARK!" A sound never heard before emitted from Lily's mouth. A Goblins Point of View fell from he hands landed on the floor with a loud thud; Lily joined it in a few seconds with a louder THUD. Her red hair strewn around her face.

Lola was at her side in an instant.

"Lily? You there? Hello?" Lola shook her friend repeatedly.

OMG! One of my best friends is going out with the person that has tormented me since… Well since forever. Since the first day when he tripped me over when I was carrying my potion to Professor Slughorn's desk. Since he started making my books sprout legs and run away from me. Since he turned my hair different colours everyday for 3 months, I didn't even know that there were that many colours! Since, well I could go on forever and now, after dislike had turned into hate which had turned into mutual loathing… he was going out with Lola. Oh Lola, one of the first people that I'd made friends with at the feast, well technically the second…

FLASHBACK

"Good evening children, welcome or welcome back to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore your head teacher. Now just to let first years know and to remind some of our older years, venturing into the Forbidden Forest is against the school rules, also all products from Zonko's are banned. So as an end to my speech, Nitwit, Blubber, Ointment and Tweet." The hall burst into applause and laughter, suddenly the bare tables were filled with plates of food, everything that you could possibly imagine. Everybody tucked in, hungry from the journey there.

"Hello." Lily turned to see the girl next to her hold out her hand, she shook it. "I'm Emmeline."

"Lily." she replied. Emmeline had long shiny black hair the nearly reached her waist. She had a tall slender frame and piercing blue eyes, her skin was slightly naturally tanned.

"Hey, I'm Lola." a voice said from behind Emmeline. A small blonde haired girl popped out, she had porcelain skin and due to her size looked like she could be easily broken. "And this is Marlene, we met on the train."

Another girl emerged from behind Lola, she had pretty brown hair, the kind that looked like it really should be in hair adverts although it was cut short and tried up. She was slightly more rounded than the other girl's willowy frames but had a very pretty face.

"So we must be the Gryffindor girlys, isn't there always five?"

"I'm lucky number 5 I think." The other four girls turned to look at a short thin girl across the table. "I'm Alice Prewett."

FLASHBACK

"LILY"

Oh yer, Lola was still there. Lily looked up at her panic stricken friend, what were they even talking about aga.. POTTER! Lily growled aloud then looked quite taken back, she didn't know that she could growl so menacingly.

"Look Lily I'm really sorry, but you know that I've liked him since first year and well…"

"Lola." Lily said calmly "Don't worry I know that you like him, I don't know how, but I know that you do. I'll cope with him, but only for you. I still hate him more than hell itself, more than my old Brownies leader, more than death more that… Oh sorry got a bit carried away there, but I promise Lola, I will _try_ to not kill him." Lily looked at Lola as though she'd made a huge personal sacrifice by saying she would _try_ to not commit murder.

"That's the best you can do?" Lola questioned looking her crazed friend up and down.

"Yup." Lily said beaming. Her face suddenly fell. "Does this mean that I have to… to… _talk_ to him? Without screaming and stuff."

"Yes. Yes it does Lily" Lola said slowly, she was beginning to think that her friend was cracking up. She grabbed her hand "Okay Lily, off to see James and get lunch."

"NOOOOOO!"

Whilst Lola was dragging Lily down the stairs kicking and screaming, literally, they attracted a lot of strange looks, but that wasn't unusual for them, they weren't normal. At all.

xXx

"JAMES!" Lola ran into James' awaiting arms. This is it Lily thought, this is the only chance that I'm gunna get, to run! She slowly dropped down until she was on her stomach and started to army crawl towards the stairs and the safety of her dorm. Nearly there, come on Lily she thought. Just as she reached the stairs and long pair of leg suddenly appeared before her.

"Evans?" Shit! "You okay?" He asked with a smirk on his face that clearly stated that he really didn't care.

"Potter." She said shortly whilst getting up. "I just lost my earring, but I found it thank-you." She replied in the same sharp tone.

"But you don't have your ears pierced Evans." Damn him to hell.

"They aren't for me Potter and why the hell am I bothering to tell you this."

"'Cas you have no-one else to talk to."

"Actually I think that you'll find I have twice as many friends as you."

"Actually I think that you really want to be friends with me."

"No really Potter I'm sure that's just your oversized ego shining through."

"Rather be me that you"

"And why would that be Potter?"

"Teachers pets aren't taken kindly to."

"Neither are arrogant, over-confident bastards like your good self."

"Lily, James, remember what you promised." Lola said threateningly.

"Fine, what did _he_ promise?" Lily asked at that same time that James said

"Fine, what did _she_ promise?"

Lola laughed but Lily and James just sent glares at one another.

"Lily promised that she wouldn't kill you and James promised the same weirdly."

"Actually, I promised that I'd _try_ not to kill him." Lily stated. "Well can we go eat, I'm starving"

"But your always hungry Evans, and in all honesty you should really lose a few pounds!"

Okay, that's IT he should really know that you never insult a girls weight, they either go really mopey or turn violent. Lily chose the latter. She whipped out her wand and pointed in at him threateningly.

"What the hell Evans?" James asked, however he still had that smirk on his face.

"Lily…" Lola was _still_ standing there .Shit.

"I'm not gunna kill him Lola, promise." Now, what spell, Jelly Legs? Naaa can't do something that he can reverse himself. Got it! "_Pontipus_." As Lily screamed the last word a yellow light shot out of her wand, when it hit James his head inflated to twice its original size. "There we go, now your head matches your ego" she said cheerily as she walked towards the great hall. Lily felt elated.

xXx

As Lily walked towards the great hall she thought about how it was that she hated Potter so much, she was pretty sure that she didn't always mutually loath him. So at what point did a little bit of disagreement turn into the relationship they had now, when they couldn't be in the same room with out snapping at each other or at worst having a full on duel. Even McGonagall had given up on them, at first they'd been _forced_ into counselling, yes you read right _counselling! _I didn't even know that they had that in the wizarding world! But well, we drove the man mad, we drove him bald! Yup, so anyway, there's no help for us, lock us in a room and when you open it up again one of us will be unconscious. I'm actually not exaggerating. At all. But Potter always got on my nerves and well he has tormented me forever.

FLASHBACK

Lily walked into her second class of the day, transfiguration. This was one of her best subjects, the only one near her standard was Potter and well, he didn't count as a person, more like a _thing_. It also helped that Professor McGonagall loved her, unlike Potter Lily was actually like by the teachers.

"Alright class." Professor McGonagall had the talent of getting a class quiet in an instant and keeping them that way. "Since this is only your first term in your first year we're going to keep it simple. All you have to do is transform this pin into a match." A pin suddenly appeared on each of the pupils desks. " Go".

Lily tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and looked at her pin, I'm gunna make you into a match pin. She thought.

She lifted her wand and said the incantation.

"YES. I have a match!" She shouted, "Whoops, sorry"

Okay try and do it again, damn hair, she got a hair tie out of her robes and tied back her blonde hair, wait, what?!

"MY HAIR ISN'T BLONDE!" She screeched.

"Actually Evans it kinda is, see" James Potter held up a piece of my hair to my face causing the class to burst into laughter. "Well it looks prettier than ginger, but then again, what wouldn't?"

"Shut up!" Lily stormed out the classroom with tears in her eyes. But not before she heard Sirius Black say,

"Nice spell there James, what colour should we change it to tomorrow?"

FLASHBACK

But no, Lily thought, I disliked him before then, he'd already tripped me in Potions. OH the train…

FLASHBACK

Severus was cut off by the door opening and 3 tall boys', one with black one with brown and the last with sandy coloured hair, flumping down on the unoccupied seats next to Lily and himself. The three started talking among themselves.

"Oh," Lily said "Erm hello"

The boys ignored her, Lily didn't like being ignored.

"Excuse me?" When she still got no reply she took to waving her hand repetitively in front of one of the boy's faces. On her tenth swing she leant back in her seat, however because she was still waving, her hand moved back and smacked the boy across the face causing his glasses to go askew and him to jump up.

"What the hell are you doing ginger snap?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get your attention since, you know, you just came and sat in our carriage!" she replied shouting the last few words.

"Hey, I come from a pure-blood family, and my father has a very high status at the Ministry of Magic. You, cannot talk to me, like that!" He retorted

Lily stood up as well, not liking being looked down on. "I don't care about your blood status or your father's job, you're just another first year like me, so can you get over yourself and can we please get along?"

"Not bloody likely ginger snap!"

"Well will you get OUT of the carriage!"

"Nope." he replied sitting down again.

She looked the boy up and down. He was wearing faded blue jeans along with a plain black t-shirt he was quite tall, a couple of inches above Lily. He had a simple pair of round glasses, resting on a straight, defined nose, which somehow managed to frame his face perfectly, making him look like he was some type of model. His chocolate brown eyes were the type that you could probably gaze into for hours and his head was topped with a mop of unruly black hair. Even though most girls her age would fawn over him Lily saw him as a horrible toe rag that was stealing her carriage and didn't deserve to go to Hogwarts.

She took her seat again and began to talk to Sev. They were in an in-depth convocation about if Dragons were still in England when yet again they were interrupted.

"So what are your names anyway?" The one with shoulder length brown hair asked.

"I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape." Lily said politely.

"Snivellus!" Exclaimed the same boy,

"What?" Asked Sev

"Wow Sirius, that was genius, I mean Snivellus!" The black haired boy was obviously overjoyed with the, in Lily's opinion, crude nickname. "So, what do you think Ginger Snap?" He questioned as he high fived Sirius. That was it for Lily.

"Come on Sev, we're leaving." she stated as she exited the carriage followed by Severus. "I vow that I will always hate that, big headed ... Thing!"

FLASHBACK

Ohhhh so that's where the hate came from, funny that I kept on hating him even though I'd forgotten why. But really he's done enough things recently for me to hate him forever the list could go on forever.

xXx

"Hey guys," Lily sat down to the right of Sirius Black. It's weird that she and Sirius and become great friends even though he was Potters right hand man. But Sirius was different, sure he was the womanizer of Hogwarts, and he was just in 5th year. He considered this an achievement while Lily however found it quite disgusting. Sirius was a great person in general. He really cared about his friends and would do anything to help them. It's just a shame that Sirius' family weren't half as nice as him. The Blacks. One of those old pure blood crazed families, it made Lily sad that Sirius had to cope with them for 15 years, last year he'd run away to James'. Of course Mr and Mrs Potter had welcomed him with open arms, James was an only child so could get anyway with anything at home and nearly anything at school. It was shameful how he tried to flirt with everyone, even the teachers! Well to be fair Sirius did that too, but not in the same way at all. And James always got told off in class because of talking and messing around with… well Sirius. Okay fine, Sirius does the same stuff that James did but he did it in a in a nicer was, yup. He was nice, unlike Potter.

"So have you met the happy couple yet Lily?" Emmeline's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, ermmm yer. We just had a run in should I say? So who was it that had waffles for breakfast? Hmmmm?" Yup, nice one Lily that will put them right off the subject.

"What did you do?" Said Emmeline

"Awww, I didn't see the waffles this morning, you must watch out for these things Sirius!" Said Sirius as he started slapping himself. He was often like this. Had a weird mind, for instance, if you asked him to name 50 types of cheese he could do that no problem .But ask him to tell you what year the Wizarding race took control of the House elves he would just blink look confused and say that it never happened.

(It was 1754 by the way). But Sirius wasn't stupid by any means, well except the fact that he lacked any common sense, he was Potters best friend though, so I'll just say that Potters idiocy rubbed off on him.

"I didn't do anything that wouldn't show Potters arrogance more clearly to the rest of the world! Really Emmy, it's fine" Lily assured her friend, trying not to think about what would happen when Emmy found out what she's done to James. The Chances and the Potters went way back; they both had 100% pure blood family lines. So Emmeline had been forced to endure James from a very young age, at one point her mother had expected her to marry him. However she'd let that slip once at the dinner table and Emmeline had started shouting and wouldn't leave her room for 2 weeks. But even though she would never admit it, Emmeline saw James as the older and sometimes younger brother that she never had. She felt protective over him though still hated him in many ways. Emmeline was one of those people who could feel many contradiction emotions at one time, she was also very forgiving, and Emmy was that friend who you felt that you could open up to.

"LILY!"

"Whaat?" Really can't a girl think these days?! "Oh…Lola!" Damn Potter.

"What the hell was that? He didn't do anything!"

"He called me fat!" Lily defended. "He should really know never to call a girl fat. Never!"

"Okay, so he was out of order! But you didn't have to inflate his head!"

"True, true. He can inflate it himself alright."

"LILY!"

"JEEE! Chill, anyway what's the harm, no-one will see it! Just us two." She said innocently.

"You know fine well that it was a 96 hour (4 days) spell!" whoops

"Look Lola, me and Potter…"

"James"

"Yer yer, anyway, me and Potter, and don't look at me like that, I'm never going to call him by his first name. We've always been like this, I'm really sorry but I'm not going to stop hating him because you're going out. My feelings to him haven't changed, I promised that I wouldn't kill him but I'm going to change that for your benefit. I Lily Julia Evans promise that I won't cause Potter any lasting damage."

Lily beamed at Lola and pointed to herself and said in all seriousness. "I, am a great friend!"

**Firstly I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GINGER PEOPLE! I don't think that it's a horrible hair colour, one of my best friends is ginger, and sorry I had to say that first! I just wanted him to be really mean. Also I just made that bit up about the Wizards taking over the house elves in 1754, I couldn't think of anything else :P I hope that you like the first chapter, I was going to make it longer but I really wanted to post something. Please read and review!**

**Here are 50 types of cheese, just encase you wanted to know :)**

**Sardo **

**Testouri **

**Caravane **

**Bokmakiri **

**Kwaito **

**Rubing**

**Rushan**

**Nguri**

**Suluguni**

**Paneer**

**Chhena**

**Khoa **

**Chhena**

**Paneer**

**Sakura**

**Labneh**

**Ackawi **

**Basket **

**Labneh**

**Jameed**

**Jibneh Arabieh **

**Kenafa**

**Naboulsi**

**Paneer**

**Shanklish**

**Syrian **

**Flower of Rajya**

**Kesong**

**Quesong Puti**

**Chura kampo**

**Chhurpi**

**Bergkäse**

**Brimsen**

**Lüneberg**

**Tyrolean grey **

**Bavaria blu**

**Cambozola**

**Harzer **

**Handkäse**

**Hirtenkäse**

**Limburger **

**Romadur**

**Milbenkäse**

**Rauchkäse**

**Tilsit **

**Weisslacker**

**Ackawi **

**Basket **

**Labneh**

**Jameed**


	2. Something to Think About

**2. Something to Think About**

"Hey, mat... WHOA!" Sirius did a double take as he walked into his dorm. "Your head has finally caught up with your ego. Whoops! Missed me." He said as James threw a pillow at him with terrible aim.

"I'm going to kill Evans!" He hissed

"Lily did this? Oh yer, I remember Lola grilling her about something at lunch but I was too busy beating myself up about missing the waffles at breakfast."

"There were waffles at breakfast, man! I can't believe that I missed then again! Why is it that they're so darn delicious?" The two boy's expressions fell into contented smile as they began to think about the waffles that could have been theirs just that morning if it wasn't for their lack of observing.

"Anyway, what did you do?" Sirius asked James after a few minutes.

"All I said was that she could loose a few pounds" James replied, clearly still not seeing why Lily had attacked him.

"Du-ude! You can't call a girl fat! They either go really mopey or turn violent. Lily clearly chose the latter."

"Latter? Sirius, where did you learn that word?"

"Remus!" Sirius beamed "he's been giving me a different word to use every day. Yesterdays was latter, today's is dephlogisticated but I'm not entirely sure what it means, something to do with air and plants."

"Cool, it is about time that you increased your vocabulary. He might even let you borrow his thesaurus!" Said James in all seriousness, Remus kept his thesaurus very close to his heart.

"Have you ever even seen that thing? I bets that's it's engraved with gold and silver…" For the second time in about 3 minutes James and Sirius' minds wandered completely off subject as this time they started thinking of the many designs of Remus' thesaurus.

"What is wrong with us? Really, we are idiots" James stated, breaking the trance.

"Yer, yer, but no-one really cares what I'm like inside when I'm this hot."

And he says that _I'm _big headed James thought.

"So you really thought that I shouldn't have called Evans fat?"

"Umm, yer. Idiot, do you know nothing about the female species."

"Girls aren't a different species Sirius, we're all humans." What a moron.

"Whatever, I'm off."

xXx

Lily tried to contain her laughter as James walked into potions, his head still twice its normal size, she looked around and it seemed that the majority of people were having the same problem. Nearly everyone's hands were over their mouths and eye's on James.

Serves him right, thought Lily, he always wants attention and always gets it, today he's just getting it in a different way. I hate it how all the girls fawn over him! He's just a big-headed…

Lily suddenly burst into hysterics at what she thought was just sheer wit. Everyone in the class turned to look at her slowly slide off her chair and onto the floor peals of laughter still emitting from her lips. She lay there on the floor unable to control her self for several minutes as the class continued to stare at her incredulously.

Level headed Lily Evans had never disrupted a class in her life, unless you counted her numerous fights with James Potter. But to burst out laughing in one of Slughorn's lectures well that was just unlilylike! Slughorn thought so too as he seemed take-back.

"Miss Evans? Would you please resume your seat?" he said almost with caution. Slughorn favoured Lily, she was the cleverest pupil in the year by quite a margin in the majority of subjects however the only subject that she was beaten in was his own. It is very unfortunate, he thought, that she lacks the instinct of a potions mistress. Mr Potter exceeded Lily in this particular skill with out even trying while she had to work hard to keep 2nd in the class. Mr Snape also, yes he was a dark horse, Dumbledore had asked me to keep and eye on that one, yes. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time that one was, most of the students at Hogwarts were oblivious to the battle going on outside its walls. Slughorn didn't realise that the class had been looking at him expectantly while he'd been thinking and that Lily was once more under control and sitting up straight awaiting instructions.

"Oh sorry, glad to see that you've calmed down there Miss Evans," he smiled fondly at Lily. "Now follow the instructions on the board. This is a tricky potion and I don't expect you to get it right first time, but persistence my dear children, persistence." He waved his wand towards the black board and writing started to appear on it, the class walked toward the supplies cupboard to collect ingredients leaving their professor once again to his thoughts.

Yes, yes oh how unaware they are, but how long can they stay pleasantly out the loop? He thought, how long will it take for the terror to invade the safety of their beloved school? How long before the darkness begins to infiltrate their lives, taking away their friends and loved ones. Some thought that the cause of this darkness, Mr Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he went by these days, would be gone in weeks or months at a stretch. But no, Tom will not go so easily, a cleverer student had never passed through the walls of Hogwarts except, of course, Dumbledore himself. This worried Slughorn greatly, more than he would even admit to himself, because, this boy wasn't killing for killings sake, he had a purpose and wouldn't stop until he reached his goal.

"Professor?" He looked to the source of the noise and saw Lily with her hand up in the air,"I think that I'm done professor."

"Let me see then Miss Evans" Slughorn waddled over to examine Lily's Draught of Peace, to his pleasant surprise the potion was shimmering mist of silver vapour, just like it was meant to be. "Perfect as usual Lily, absolutely perfect!"

Lily beamed at Professor Slughorn as he started to circulate the class.

xXx

Lily dumped her bag on her bed and picked up A Goblins Point of View which she hadn't moved since she'd dropped it yesterday. Lola wasn't speaking to her because of what she's done to Potter but in Lily's opinion that proved no point. Lily had always fought with him and wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so Lola not talking to her really just showed that right now Lola was choosing a boy over herself. This pissed Lily off, everything changed when boys were involved, and Lily didn't want them to change. Lily liked it when it was just the girls doing things their way; they never used to fight or fall out, and now, just because Lola was going out with Potter everything changed, nearly 5 years of friendship was worth less than a boy.

"Lily?" Oh thank Merlin it was Alice, she always calmed Lily down. "You up here sulking?"

"Yes and no, I am up here but I'm not sulking. I'm making my thoughts loud and clear!" Lily beamed at Alice.

"I'm not even gunna try and talk sense into you or get into a fight so do you want to go to lunch?" A pained expression crossed Lily's face; lunch meant seeing Lola and James. Both of them, together, maybe they'll even be showing some form of affection. "Lily, you're going to have to see them together some time, better now than ever!"

"I'm sure that's not a phrase."

"It is now!"

xXx

"Why does she have to be so difficult? Why do you have to be so difficult? Why the hell can you to not just get along? Hmmm? WHY?!" I'm loosing it Lola thought. 3 weeks and several fights later she was sitting the hospital wing feeding her boyfriend skelegrow whilst shouting at his unconscious figure.

Needless to say James and Lily had gotten into another hallway duel. This time, as with most times, James had come out worst for ware with no bones in his left leg.

"I really don't get it. Why do you hate each other so much? And dammit why aren't you talking to me?!"

"'Cas he's conked out Lola. So technically, if I hadn't been here you would have been talking you yourself, know what that means? MADNESS!" Emmeline sang the last word for extra emphasis.

"But why the hell…" Lola started hotly

"Can't they get along yes yes, we all get it." Emmy finished "Have they ever gotten along? Nope. Will they ever get along? It's highly doubtful but then again, we are gathered her toady to witness, death, so maybe they'll get along in the afterlife." She nodded wisely as though all of her words made sense and would heal Lola of her suffering.

"What?"

Emmeline suddenly burst into laughter, "just, imagine, Lily, and, James, getting, kicked, out, of, heaven, 'cas, they, fought." She wheezed in between much needed breathes.

"Hey!" James sat up looking rather peeved and startling both of the girls. "I would not get myself kicked out of heaven because of Evans!"

"Pish posh. Anyway guys, I gotta fly, like a BIRD!!! Erm... yer to transfig. Love you, Mwa." And with that Emmy skipped out the room ignoring the peculiar looks her friends were giving her.

"I will never get that girl, even." Lola shook her head and turned to James. "I hate you! For hating Lily. And I hate Lily, for hating you... Do you see where this is going?"

"I should become bffs with Lily? Sorry but Sirius has already got that part of my heart darling."

"Oh shut up, I'm in control of your medicine... Do you want to be able to use your left leg? Or your right for that matter?"

"How the hell did you get that?!" James looked at his girlfriend looking at him rather menacingly.

Lola looked at James looking at her looking at him and decided to take pity and explain. "My dad is Madam Pomfrey's brothers, sister in laws, sons, wife's, cousins, dads, uncles, grandson." She said counting each of the points on her fingers.

"What?"

"Oh never mind, the point is that you and Lily really should learn to get along! I can't even remember why you hate each other so much. To be fair it really is your fault for always pranking and picking on her. I think that if you hadn't sought her out as the one that you were determined to hate and torment you guys would have actually gotten on quite well! Yes James you can look at me like that but that's what I think, you have a similar sense of humour, your both clever and want to make something of your lives. I think that you should at least talk it through, please even if it's just for me. She's one of my best friends James and you're my boyfriend, don't make me choose between you, please. Because I really don't know who I would pick. That's one thing for me and you to think about." With a lot off her chest Lola walked out of the hospital wing feeling rather light and free, she was well aware that her speech wouldn't solve anything, but if it could just get James to think about his situation with lily then maybe they would start to get along. Lola wasn't thinking about miracles, just a convocation without a fight, that's all she asked.

xXx

James' mind was whizzing.

why does she do this to me? He thought, bah! Girls, they're all about feelings and getting along, I would dump her right now if I didn't like her so darn much. I don't want to sound like a man whore and steal Sirius' title. But I've never really liked a girl that I've been out with before, and I've never been out with a girl for more than a week, and this is three so far. James smiled. I really like Lola. His smile faded into a frown. But I really hate Evans. James threw his arms up in the air, much to the amusement to the person two beds down who was enjoying watching the battle rage on inside James.

What the hell do I do? I'm gunna have to put up with Evans because of my stupid heart. James slumped down, looking highly dejected about having to get along with his enemy for the object of his affections.

"Pesh. Love sucks.

xXx

Lily had also been thinking a lot; she was in the Library although she wasn't doing any work, just sitting there doodling on a book. Wait what?! SHIT! Pince is gunna kill me! As though hearing her name mentally Madam Pince's head appeared around the corner. Her eyes turned as wide as saucers as they zoned in on the book that Lily had "violated", she rushed over until she was standing very near Lily.

"OUT!" She screeched.

Well, Lily thought, there really was no need seeing as I'm standing right here, my ear is literally a few inches from her mouth and this lady has an extremely high pitched voice, owww, my ear. While lily had been thinking she wasn't moving, and while Lily wasn't moving Madam Pince was slowly turning a different shade of red. SHIT!

"Ermmm....I'll just be going now miss."

"OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" The bookcases suddenly moved until they were behind Lily, then they flicked her out of the Library doors neatly so she landed on her backside. Madam Pince still fuming behind them.

"Well! That really hurt, I don't think that should be allowed! I didn't know that the bookcases could move that's a new way of getting people out. Set the bookcases on them!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Evans."

"Trust me Black; I'm way past that stage." Sirius chuckled.

"I've been sent on a message of great importance!" He struck his chest in a very knightly manner. Mr Potter, the daring, would like you to accept a humble invitation to visiting him in his current residence, the hospital wing." He finished with a bow but seeing the look on Lily's face decide to add a bit on.

"He says please, he doesn't want to either but Lola gave him a whole speech about the issue and he really doesn't want her to have to pick between you two. He's really into her you know? I've never seen James this hung up about a chick before."

Lily could tell that Sirius was telling the truth due to the seriousness in his normally playful grey eyes.

"I'll go." She said cautiously. "But I can't guarantee anything, I might hex him." She paused and looked into Sirius' unconcerned eyes. " You really don't care do you?"

"Nope he said cheerfully, not that bothered." He smiled widely at her.

"I could hex off one of his toes."

"Who really needed all ten?"

"Make him grow a tail."

"It would help with his shite balance."

"Knock him out."

"Wouldn't have to listen to him complain about life."

"Make his life hell."

"He's in love, wouldn't notice."

This comment caught Lily off guard.

"Love? Don't be stupid Sirius."

"What? I think that he might be, why do you doubt that?"

"1. It's Potter, 2. It's Lola. It's not gunna happen. If he breaks her heart I'm gunna kill him! He's just as much as a man whore as you!"

"NOOOO! How could you even say that Lily?! He will never, ever." Sirius made some crossing hand gestures. "Beet me in that\t department. E.V.E.R!"

"Sirius, I know how to spell ever."

"Just checking, anyway I've got to scoot, 3 o'clock appointment. Promise me that you'll go right now Lily! Promise!" Sirius sounded like a spoilt child.

"I promise that I will go see Potter in the hospital wing."

"YEY!" Sirius did a weird jump thing in the air then strutted off down the hall.

Why the hell did I agree to go? Well I guess that if I do hex him someone won't have to lug his huge head to the hospital wing. BAH!

Lily walked towards the hospital mentally preparing herself, but even she couldn't have predicted what would happen when she'd left.

**Hope that you enjoyed, please read, review and subscribe. **

**Thanks**

**xXx**


	3. A Deal

**3. A Deal**

Lily's flats made her sound like a penguin as she made her way to her appointment with Potter like a convicted criminal making their way to the noose. Stay calm Lily, if you hurt him you'll regret it. Well, actually you probably won't but Lola will give you puppy dog eyes for weeks, how can she make her eyes so big and cute looking? I never could do puppy eyes and probably never will. Curse my eyes; I hate the colour of them, and my hair, she added as an afterthought. If my eyes don't clash with something i.e. cloths jewellery: people, my hair does, in all its fiery redness of death. Sometimes I wish that I had normal coloured hair, like brown or blonde, my parents aren't ginger, no-one and I mean on-one in my family has my coloured hair or anything faintly resembling it. Not a trace of it, not on my mams side or my dads, I don't get it, they all have brown hair on my dad's side. My mams side is a mix of brown and blonde making her hair a pretty dirty blonde colour, but me, nope, I have ginger hair.

"Lily? I'm so glad you came, well actually I'm not, I still hate you but this is for Lola right? And I really like Lola, hell I might even be in love with her, I would have never put up with you for any other girl it's just that, well with Lola, I don't get butterflies or anything, but I actually care for her, you know?" Lily looked at James in astonishment, not truly believing that he may harbour any real feelings for one of her friends.

"Look Potter. I don't want to get all share your feelings around the camp fire eating marsh mellows with you, I really don't. I also don't want to be in your presence for longer than 10 minutes, so get on with it, why did you order me here?" Lily couldn't be bothered with Potter right now, she was tired and still quite peeved about the Library incident, and she was seriously considering complaining to Dumbledore about child abuse.

"I think that we should stop fighting, for Lola's sake I mean, I would still hate you and you would still hate me, we just wouldn't show it and stew in our hate inside until we explode. Then when we did explode we would have a huge fight, but more like a boxing match so it wouldn't really be fighting, just me beating you to a pulp. But totally professional, Sirius would be my manager and Emmeline yours, we would have a match whenever we felt like we were going to explode due to our hatred, so about once every other day. Then, I could become a superstar." He nodded earnestly as he told Lily his "expert plan", of how they could stop fighting and how he could become a quote superstar unquote. She only had 3 questions, 1 statement and 1 improvement.

"I only have 3 questions, 1 statement and 1 improvement." James nodded, looking happy that she hadn't scrapped his idea straight away.

"One. Why do you beat me to a pulp?" Lily accompanied this with rather violent pointing actions.

"Because you're a girl and always loose."

"Then why are you the one on the hospital bed? Oh, make that 3 questions."

"I wanted to end up here?"

"My point is made. Two, well technically three, why is Emmeline my manager?"

"She's the most violent out of the remaining four."

"You speak the truth, last question, how do you know about boxing? That's a muggle sport the wizarding world is restricted to, well, Quidditch."

"Muggle studies, I actually listen 'cas Mr Batch is cool. And why would we need more than one sport? We actually have wizarding chess and gobstones too." He stated looking smug. He could clearly tell by the shocked look on Lily's face she hadn't expected him to listen in any lessons, let alone muggle studies, but she soon snapped out of her confusion.

"Wizarding chess = muggle chess, you copied, gobstones = that thing that's name I can't remember. Now for my statement, and my improvement, just to warn you my statement is quite long and contains several statements and questions inside it, you do not answer these or interrupt me. Why are you so stupid, you will never be a superstar, even they have a small amount of brain power, I will never box, and if you think that I would you're even thicker. How does us fighting every week help Lola to stop hurting when every other day she has to come and see her boyfriend beat to a bloody pulp lying on a hospital bed because one of her best friends pummelled him into the ground? And now I'm going to scrap your idea completely and since you're perfectly incapable, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. We avoid each other as much as possible, when we do come into contact with each other if we stay in contact for over 10 minutes then you make an excuse to leave. And that is that, no boxing matches, no superstardom and no fighting, in any way shape or form" Lily took a deep breath as she finished like she was glad to get all that off her chest.

James was rather stunned at her outburst and the fact that she thought he would never make it as a superstar, she just can't see pure talent when it's lying right in front of her on a hospital bed he thought. "Why do I have to leave?" He scratched his head looking remarkably like an ape in Lily's eyes.

"Because technically it's your entire fault for going out with one of my friends, I can't leave them because where else would I go? You can go and see your other friends when I'm with Lola, also it would look like I was avoiding her which would just make her more depressed than she would have been if we'd been fighting which defies the whole object of this operation."

"Fine," James agreed sounding like a spoilt little boy who wasn't allowed a lolly pop until after dinner. Lily could tell that he wasn't completely happy with the deal that they'd made, to be fair if she were James, she wouldn't be happy either.

xXx

It turns out that James had reason not to be happy, yes he and Lily hadn't gotten into a fight over the past 2 weeks but that was because Lily and Lola spent nearly all their free time together. James had never realised that the girls were so close, not just the said two, but all 5 of them, Lily, Lola, Marlene, Alice and Emmeline. The girls spent all of their time together, whether they were in the common room, by the lake or in the Library.

At first James had tried to get Lola away from her friends, she went with James sometimes but most of the time picked them over him. This annoyed James to endless lengths.

"Why the hell doesn't she want to take a nice romantic walk around the lake with me? Hmmmm? Why? Why the hell would she rather sit in her dorm and talk to all her moronic friends about nothing?"

"Because sitting in her dorm talking to her friends isn't dangerous."

"What could be dangerous by the lake?" James questioned Sirius, his best friend.

"Well she could get sucked into the lake by the squid, hexed by the Slytherins, fall on a tree root..." He was cut off by James, "I'll rephrase that. What would be dangerous when I'm there?"

"Rape." Short, sweet and straight to the point, that was Sirius.

"Well. Do you really think that I would rape the girl that I think I'm madly falling in love with?"

"Yes."

Hmpft, shows what an awesome, trust worthy, nice, caring, considerate best friend I've got. James thought, sighing, I wish that I wasn't this obsessed about Lola, why did it have to be Evans' friend he asked himself for what seemed the fortieth time. Any other girl and I would be fine, pesh. I am not impressed with my heart right now; unfortunately the strings are still being pulled in her direction.

"Why are you so hung up on Meadows?"

James sighed, how could he explain to Sirius when he himself didn't understand it. James knew that he could tell Sirius everything, they'd been best friends since first year when they'd found each other on the train. Since then they'd become inseparable, they were rarely away from each other, and when that happened it would only be for an hour max. Nothing got in the way of their friendship, not even girls, a major part in both of their lives. They were the heart throbs of Hogwarts, the players, the reason why the majority of the girls in the school were total bitches. But in all honesty, they really didn't care. To each other, they were brothers.

xXx

Lily was dreaming, that was the most rational option, if not then she had somehow found a way to become a tree, the whomping willow to be precise. Lily's dreams weren't normal in two ways, firstly they didn't just last 3 seconds then shimmy on to the next one, they lasted all night. She could remember everything about her dream and it all flowed easily, not like several dreams in one night, just one throughout the whole of it. And yes, Lily never forgot her dreams, they were always there in the back of her mind, it was like her brain was a filing cabinet and the one containing her dreams was largest of all. When she was younger this used to scare Lily, for as one usually does when they're young, Lily only had two types of dreams, good and bad. This was divided into about a 30 70 split, so when she was younger Lily was constantly reminded of the monsters in the closet and under the bed.

Back to the dream, Lily was looking down on the students of Hogwarts going about their daily business. The Whomping Willow really did have a great view over Hogwarts; you could see the majority of the school from where Lily was situated. A loud laugh caught her attention and as she looked to the person who emitted the sound her blood boiled, that is if trees do have blood, should I say her sap boiled? Anyway, James Potter, he was sitting there with his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were talking about nothing as usual and the girls across the lake were looking at them curiously. It must have been back in 1st year, near the beginning by the looks of it. Both Black and Potter still looked quite handsome but the phrase used at this point would have probably been cute.

Lily remembered that they were the only two boys in years 1, 2 and 3 that could try and chat up 6th and 7th years without getting slapped or mocked. Try as she might Lily still couldn't see what everyone else saw, they must have been looking through 3D glasses or something to think of those two as cute, they were hideous. Well inside they were, at least to her. Even though the days of Potter and Black pranking Lily had well past, now they just sought to annoy her, she would never forget how lonely and detached they made her feel. It was like she was being picked on because she was muggle-born or she wasn't good enough, they made her feel terrible, at this moment in her dream she attempted to lash out at the four boys, even though two of them hadn't done anything to her, they were certainly guilty by association. The four boys looked up at the tree, AKA Lily, and became 4 years older, Peter ran underneath it/her, and then the others followed.

Lily didn't understand this at all and decided to wait it out until they made a reappearance, she looked at the rest of the Hogwarts student body for a while. Sooner than expected the four boys came out at retook their place near Lily, suddenly, not a minute later, black mist emerged from the Forbidden Forest, the students screamed, looks of horror on their faces and ran toward the castle, but few got inside. Now the black mist seemed to be everywhere blocking off the entrances to Hogwarts. Students were shouting and running around trying to either get away from the darkness or relocate their friends. Some however were doing neither, they seemed to be fighting the mist, Lily saw Black Potter and Lupin amongst these people. The black mist was driving forwards, Lily felt concern for all the students and also terror even thought she in her current body of a tree wasn't in much harm.

As suddenly as it had come the mist was gone however Lily saw some of it take its place with the students and started walking around with them, although to Lily they were still just mist.

Then the dream ended and Lily woke drenched in sweat her friends around her.

xXx

"It was just a dream professor, right?"

It turns out that throughout her dream Lily had been shouting and screaming warnings, tossing and turning in her sleep. Her room mates had tried to wake her up but had soon given up and Alice and Emmeline had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall. They'd just had to wait it out until Lily's dream had finished, when Lily had woken McGonagall had insisted taking her to Professor Dumbledore who was very pleasant even at this time at night, or in the morning depending on how you looked at it. She'd just finished accounting her dream while Dumbledore's expression had turned into a frown.

"It is for now Miss Evans, it is for now..." Dumbledore turned away from her and stood. He walked towards the back wall and opened a cabinet, when Lily saw what was inside she gasped aloud causing Dumbledore to turn around with a smile on his face, "I trust you know what this is Miss Evans?"

"Yes sir. It's a pensive, used to take one's thoughts out of their head and store them so that they can be watched by anyone. They're very rare and extremely expensive."

"And would you happen to know how you extract a memory and put it in the Pensive Miss Evans?"

"You hold your wand to your head and think of the memory, while doing this you say _Penisus_ and with draw your wand slowly and hold it to the pensive. Some skilled and experienced wizards can use a non-verbal spell but I don't know what that is sir." Lily said, the flow of answers seemed to come automatically as it was clear that she wasn't concentrating on what was coming out of her mouth but more what she was seeing with her eyes.

"Well done, now would you please put the theory into practise and withdraw the memory of your dream. That is if you are comfortable with doing so." The Headmaster looked over his half moon spectacles at his student nodding her head enthusiastically. "Perfect."

xXx

Even thought Lily and James thought that they'd been doing a great job, Lola had noticed that something was up.

"They haven't fought in ages." She decided to tell her suspicions to Alice, the most level headed of the 5.

"And you're complaining?" Alice thought that Lola was being stupid, the two people that she'd wanted to get along were doing so, and she was questioning it.

"It's just odd, you know?"

Non she did not know, "Yer." It was best to just let Lola talk herself out, Alice had found that if Lola tried to ask your help on something, if you just nodded and shook your head every now and then she's eventually solve the problem by herself.

"I'm so used to them fighting that I kind of don't want them not to fight, you know?"

No you moron, "Uh hu."

"Am I just being stupid? Maybe I should just let them be, you know? But I feel like I'm either with Lily or I'm with James, never both together, do you think that they planned it this way? But its Hogsmeade this week end and I was hoping that we could all go as a group what do you say?"

"Nope, wait, yer sounds good idea." I covered my tracks good on that one Alice thought nodding.

"Well, it's clear that someone hasn't been listening."

Damn "I so have been listening."

"What did I say then, word for word." Lola demanded

"I bet that you can't say what you said word for word, look Lola you're over reacting, maybe they did plan something so that you didn't have to choose between the two of them. But is that really such a bad thing? They obviously care for you and decided to avoid each other so that they would fight and hurt you anymore."

"I knew that I was being stupid, but what should I do about Hogsmeade? I really want to spend time with them both." There was a desperate look in Lola's eye and she was on the verve of sitting on the floor crossed legged and whining like a child.

"Go with James and arrange a time to meet with Lily in a different place, or vice-versa. It'll be easy; you get to spend time with both of them, simple."

xXx

"James!" He turned to see his out of breath girlfriend sprinting towards him, "hey, feels like it's been ages since we've had alone time." She said kissing him.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" James knew that there was more chance that the answer was going to be no and something involving Lily but to his surprise, and delight, Lola nodded. "Really?"

"Yes James." She said slowly. "I am your girlfriends you know,"

"Yer, yer, what time should I meet you in the common room?"

"How about 11? That gives me enough time to get ready and stuff."

"That's cool"

"Good, look I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She left after giving him a kiss to find her next date.

xXx

"Hey Lola." Lily looked up from her book to see Lola standing there panting, "Want some water?"

Lola just nodded and down the glass of ice-cold liquid in one.

"You, me, Hogsmeade, tomorrow, Alice, Marlene and Emmeline?" She just got the words out before collapsing on the bed.

"If you're asking for the 5 of us to meet up in Hogsmeade tomorrow then sure, and why are you so out of breath?"

"Filtch, mud, death."

"Nice, you really should work out or something. How unfit are you?"

"Well." Lola sounded rather peeved so Lily decided to change the subject.

"Quidditch, when's the next match?"

Lola scoffed. "How the hell would I know? Ask Emmy or Marls, they're on the team doof."

"I still don't get why you don't like it, and okay, it's not everyone's cup of tea but you could at least go to the games, you know, support your friends and boyfriend and all."

"I still don't get why some people are infatuated with watching people throw around balls whilst floating in mid air or actually being the people who float around in mid air throwing balls." Lola crossed her arms; she was as stubborn as a mule on this subject. Actually she was stubborn on most subjects, once she made up her mind there was rarely anything that anyone could say or do to make her change it.

"Fine, but it's you that's always lonely when they're a match on, one day you're going to get attacked when there's a match on, and there'll be no-one there to help you." Lily joked laughing. However it did register in her mind that it was quite logical for someone who had a grudge against Lola to try and hurt her at this time, with no-one in the castle, not even the teachers she was very vulnerable. But there was no persuading Lola to go to any of the matches, so nothing could be done, plus, thought Lily, who would want to attack Lola? She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, and although they would re-surface, it would be when it was too late.

**Hoped that you liked that chapter, a little window into the future there at the end but nothing will progress on that until much later so don't worry about Lola just yet. Please read and review, thanks.**

**xXx**


	4. Confession

**SAME AUTHOR DIFFERENT PEN NAME!!! Just had to get that out there before I started to avoid any confusion :)**

**4. Confession**

It had been almost 5 months since Lola and James had started dating, and the whole school was on the edge of their seats to see what was going to happen next in their rollercoaster ride of a relationship. They hadn't broken up yet, not even fake break ups, it seemed that they both really wanted to make it work out and they were trying hard not to let the little things matter. Once they'd passed the 2 month stage they'd become one of those annoying couples who had annoying pet names for each other, Jamesy-poo and Lola-cake. Once they'd passed the 3 month stage they'd become one of those annoying couples who gave everyone advice on relationships. Once they'd passed the 4 month stage on top of everything else they'd become one of those annoying coupled who make-out randomly in public. One moment they'd be having a civil conversation with someone and the next wrapped up in each other's arms making everyone in a 5 meter radius want to puke. And now, now that they were approaching the 5 month mark, they started to become one of those annoying couples who never leave each other's side, it was like they were attached at the hand. Even some of the teachers had started to split them up in lessons so they wouldn't have to endure "crazy out of control teenage hormones" as Professor Slughorn told them when apparently one potions lesson it had just become too much.

They really didn't know when to stop, when they said good bye they did that annoying missing you already thing, when they had to sit apart in lessons they sent each other love notes, James was constantly in the girls dorms (even though the girls couldn't figure out how he got there) and if he wasn't there Lola was in his dorm. They were one of those annoying couples who pissed everyone off. Their friends were pissed because they had to endure the two of them making love eyes across the room and their more, physical displays of love. The female population was pissed because one of their favourite play toys was off the market, though Sirius benefited from this exceptionally. The teachers were pissed because they had to be constantly on guard for the happy couple. And the prefects were pissed because they'd been assigned extra rounds trying to catch the two, although they really didn't want to see want to see what was going on behind the tapestry.

And all the while Lola and James were completely oblivious, caught up in their own world where it was just the two of them.

All in all, they were a very annoying couple.

xXx

"I can't take it anymore!" Sirius ran into the Great Hall hands over his eyes screaming and sat down next to Marlene.

"Sirius?" She said trying to pry his hands away from his eyes. "It's okay, you're with single friends now. What did you see?" Sirius threw himself into Marlene's arms and told his story to the girls, Remus and Peter.

"I was walking down from the dorm to come here and eat, no-one was in the room but I thought that I'd heard something. That was when I made my first mistake, I ignored it, decided that it was my over active imagination so I got ready and headed down the stairs. Half way down I realised that I'd forgotten my wand, mistake number 2, so I went back up to my dorm and then, then, w-when I-I o-open-ned t-t-he d-d-door." Sirius stopped talking as he was very nearly in hysterics, and cuddled into Marlene even more, at first she was rather repulsed, never being on best terms with Sirius, but decided to let it slide this once and gave him a hug.

"Can you tell us what was inside your room Sirius? Then you can have some waffles. Okay?" Alice persuaded

He took a deep shaky breath and started talking again though still quite tearful. "In my room, on my bed, James and Lola were making-out. But wait, that's not it." He stated dramatically, the whole group on the edge of their seats. "Her hand, was... was, way too low!" As he finished Sirius wacked his head repetitively against the table, as if trying to clear his head of all the horrible images running through it, the rest of the group watched feeling repulsed and trying to get away their own very unwelcome mental images.

"Sirius, are you okay? Talk to me Sirius. SIRIUS!" Remus shook his friend back and forth try to get through to him.

"Remus stop it." Lily dragged Remus from across the table back to his original position next to her, "We have to give him time to become himself again, he's been through a lot these past few minutes."

"I understand, sorry. But I was just wor..." Remus stopped mid-sentence and started to send death-glare to the door, the group followed his gaze and saw the two "love birds" walk in looking flustered.

"LOOK!" Emmy stood up and pointed to Sirius. "Look what you have done to this poor creature, never again will it be able to look you straight in the without reliving one of the worst experiences of his life!" Sirius emphasised this with a wail. "How could you do this? Hmm? You very nearly ended this young boy's live with all your funny business. No more I tell you, no more. I shall not put up with these ludicrous displays of affection." She banged her fist down onto the table and took Sirius' arm. "Come one Sirius, we'll leave the nasty people and go to the kitchens where you can have all the waffles you can eat." And with that she lead the still shaken Sirius out of the Hall.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing Lola?" Alice questioned

"It, it was n-nothing, just a b-bit of fun is all." She stammered no looking anyone in the eye.

"Fun? How moronic are you. We're 16 Lola you idiot. 16!" Lily shouted.

They were attracting some attention from the other Gryffindors and some of the other houses now.

"Look, guys, we can't help it can we Lola-cake?" Said James, putting his arm around Lola as she nodded her head.

"BAH! Well you should at least try, we cope with it because we want you to be happy but I know that I don't just speak for myself when I say this but you're going too far. I can't stand to be in a 10metre radius of you two sometimes, you make me physically sick. And in all honestly, I really can't be bothered." Remus told then in an angry tone. He walked out of the hall the others in the group following him.

Alice stopped as she passed Lola and James. "It's not that we don't want you to be together, but just think about what you're doing before you do anything that you'll regret.

xXx

Since then Lola and James had became more careful, their friends had no doubts that they were still expressing their love physically, but they didn't do it in a way that made you retch, in public anyway.

Everyone was in high spirits due to the second Gryffindor match of the year, if they won this match against Slytherin it meant that Gryffindor would be in the final, again. They'd won the Quidditch cup 5 years running now and no-one on the team or in the house wanted to end that streak. Lily was grateful that they'd won the year before she came to Hogwarts because she was sure that if they'd started their winning streak when Sirius and Potter joined the team their heads would just about explode due to serious overdose of confidence. There were a lot of 5th years on the team, Potter and Emmy were chasers and Sirius and Marlene were the beaters, everyone had to admit that those two made the perfect beater team and were two of the best beaters in the history of Hogwarts. It was funny, Marlene had always been disgusted by Sirius and his player ways, and he had always hated that she was the one girl standing between him and his goal of getting all the girls in their year to go out with him. (Lily, Alice, Emmeline and Lola had given up to the puppy dog eyes in 3rd year and each endured him for a day.) But when it came to beating they were perfect for each other, they both had brute strength and startling accuracy, they helped each other out and also targeted the opposing team's members perfectly legally in a way that couldn't possible give penalties. On the pitch they forgot all their difficulties and hatred and focused solely on the game they were playing.

As nearly the entire school made its way into the stands the atmosphere was an intense jumble of hostility, excitement, nerves and fear. They all waited on the edge of their seats until the game finished, Amy Brown caught the snitch and Gryffindor cheered like crazy people.

xXx

"Congrats guys." Lily gave all her friends a hug in the common room after the game.

"Thanks Lils. It was a terrifying experience, those Slytherins are fierce, especially when two of them want you dead. But Sirius Black has never ever been one to deny a challenge and I fought till the very end, it was a near death experience Lily m'dear. I'm lucky that I survived with all my limbs." Sirius made several dramatic hand gestures to accompany his over exaggerated speech.

Marlene snorted "Of course you're such gallant hero. I mean, that snitch has it in for you, it was right by your ear one time, you are defiantly lucky to have survived." She laughed and made her was up to the dorm.

"I think that you were very brave Sirius." Laura Plateworth walked past winking at him.

"I'll be right back guys." He shouted as he followed her out the portrait hole.

"Will he ever learn?" James asked himself more than anyone else

"Of course not, he's that great doosh bag that the sluts call when they get lonely, and he goes running, just like a little puppy." Emmeline started barking after she finished speaking tackled Alice to the ground to lick her face like an over excited dog.

Lola and Lily glanced sideways at each other wondering how exactly they became friends with this nut case.

Emmeline suddenly stood up and left the room, still emitting a few barks making those around her stop and stare.

"I still don't get her." James said scratching his head.

"Does anyone?" Lola asked, slowly pulling her boyfriend away from the group into a more private location, Lily, Alice, Remus and Peter quickly diverted their eyes.

"I'm beat, sorry to be boring but I'm going to hit the hay guys." Alice walked off rubbing her eyes.

"Me too." Peter agreed heading in the direction of the boys dormitories.

"Guess that it's just us two them Remmy." Lily chirped cheerfully.

Remus groaned at his nickname, "You promised that you wouldn't call me that in public."

"Who else is watching us or listening into our conversation?"

Remus looked around desperately. Trying to find a way of accusing some random person for eavesdropping so that Lily would stop calling him Remmy, however when no-one was to be found he turned to once again face Lily and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but not in front of anyone else," He said thinking of how his friends would tease him mercilessly if they found out about Lily's pet name for him.

But although Remus wouldn't tell anyone, he had a soft spot for Lily and always had done; she was like the sister that he'd always wanted. Remus had always hated the way that James treated her and was glad when Sirius hadn't reacted the same way. But Remus would never bring up the subject with James, he was too afraid of losing him. You see, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He already counted himself lucky for having three brilliant friends who had done so much for him and hadn't neglected him as soon as they'd found out. All three of his friends, James, Sirius and Peter hadn't really been bothered about Remus' "furry little problem" as they called it. They hadn't freaked out and deserted him; the only change was that they'd wanted to help him. They were brilliant people in Remus' eyes but he still felt that if he did one thing wrong or said something to upset one of them, then that person would either tell the whole school or worse, stop being friends with him. So even though all three of the boys tried to reassure Remus that they were never going to leave him or tell anyone his secret he still lived in fear than one day, one of them would betray him.

So Remus knew that he would never confront James about any of his attitudes to Lily Evans, no matter how much it killed him inside.

xXx

"Is it nearly done?" Sirius was bouncing around the deserted girl's bathroom on the second floor.

"Will you shut up and sit down or you're going to wet yourself Sirius!" James was getting impatient after tell his excitable friend to sit down at least 6 times.

"But I want to know if I can go tell Remus yet" he whined, now sitting crossed legged.

"Okay, I'm allowing you to go and get Remus and bring him here. But you mustn't, I repeat must not tell him anything. Got it?" James instructed with a stern voice.

Sirius nodded eagerly and sprinted off at fun speed.

"I hope that he doesn't spill." Peter said thoughtfully. "How do you think Remus going to react?"

"He's a prefect, who would flip if he thought that we were breaking a few school rules. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out that we're breaking a few wizarding laws and putting our lives in danger?"

xXx

"Hey Remus." Marlene greeted her best friend cheerfully. "Have you done potions yet? I was going to ask Lily for help but she's disappeared into the great void that is Hogwarts. Did you understand question 3?"

"Erm, yes I'll just go get my paper, you can use that to guide you." He smiled. Remus really enjoyed Marlene's company, and also had a soft spot for her, but not just as a sister. He'd liked Marlene since 1st year when they'd been partnered up in Transfiguration, one of her weaker subjects. From then on they'd become total best friends. They were always partners in lessons and spent most of their time together, that was of course if she wasn't with her girl-friends and he wasn't with his guy-friends. She knew all of his secrets, she was also the first and only person that he told about his lycanthropy (A/N werewolfishness), Sirius, James and Peter had sort of found out. He trusted Marlene with all of his secrets and she did with hers. But earlier this year Remus had started to see her in a different light, but he knew that he could never tell her, scared again that he'd lose the friendship that he'd built up over the years.

"Got it," He wafted the paper in Marlene's face and as she smiled his heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks so much R." She said hugging him. "Want to go down to the lake so I can copy your work and we can catch up at the same time. I feel like we never spend any time together anymore, you're always with James and Sirius and I'm always with my other friends. We're still best buds right?" Her smile turned into a frown.

"Marls. Think a little, could I ever be anyone else best friend?" Remus said giving her a reassuring hug which he wished could mean more.

"Sorry, over reacting I just wish that we..."

"REEEEMUSS. OH REEEEMUSS!" Sirius came bursting into the common room with a flourish, grabbed Remus and started to tow him toward the portrait whole.

"Sirius what are you, uh, I give up. I promise that we'll hang out later M." And with that Remus gave into Sirius and allowed himself to be pulled away from the object of his affections. "Sirius what the hell is this about? It better be good otherwise I'm going to kill you!"

"You'll see," Sirius said beaming from side to side. "And trust me, it'll be way better than what you had planned with McKinnon."

"Marlene"

"yer yer"

xXx

"Lola we need to talk." Lily approached her friend with a serious look on her face. "I can't do it anymore. Every time that I see Potter I just want to scream at him. I feel like I never get to spend any time with you anymore, sure Potter and I made a deal that we wouldn't fight but it's killing me. He just pisses me off so much Lola but it annoys me more because I'm really trying. I'm trying so hard to make this work out for you two, I can tell that you like him and I don't want to be the one that mucks it up for you. But I really don't see how I can go on like this. I find myself avoiding you just so that I don't see him and end up having a fight with him. I'm really sorry but I have to tell you this, I don't want you to think that I'm not talking to you or anything because I don't like you anymore. I really do, it's him that I hate. And I'm also sorry for taking this long to tell you this, but you're with him all the time and when we're in the dorm all the other girls are there, so again I'm sorry."Lily sighed, she'd been working up the courage to tell Lola how she felt for a while but still knew that she wouldn't feel relaxed or relieved until she heard Lola's reply. Oh Merlin I hope that I haven't screwed this up she thought.

"Lily," Lola's eyes were soft. Okay Lily, that's a good sign. "You should know that after 5 years I'm not going to let a boy get between us, even if I'm going strong with him. You'll always be before anyone, you along with Marl's and Emmy. You guys are my BBF and nothing, nothing could ever change that. I had realise that you weren't there as often but I didn't think that you hated me for any reason. Don't worry Lils, I know how you feel about James and I also know just how much you've tried to be nice to him for me. I really appreciate that, how about we have a girls night tonight, all four of us. We'll sneak out to Hogsmeade, get some chocolate and stuff from the muggle shop; some DVDs or shit. Then we'll just stay in our dorms and enjoy each other's company, how about it?" Lola finished her speech with a huge smile on her face.

"I'd love that Lola." Lily also beamed. Now I can be relieved she thought. "Come on lets go tell Emmy and Marlene. It's already 5 so should we leave for about 7?"

The two girls walked up to the common room chatting intimately.

"Hey gorgeous." James Potter stepped out from behind the door of a classroom grabbed Lola and pulled her into a kiss.

"Okay, okay please people, we've talked about public displays of affection. There should be none."

"Evans. Will you shut up? And Lola, want to come to Hogsmeade with me tonight?"

"Sorry James, but we're having a girl's night." Lola said removing herself from James and going over to link a smirking Lily.

"So what are you doing?"

Lily answered this time, "Going to Hogsmeade, buying chocolate, going to muggle shop, buying DVDs, going back to Hogwarts, watching DVDs and stuffing our faces. Bye." She tried to push past but James blocked the way.

"How you going to get to Hogsmeade?"

"You're not the only ones that know the passages through Hogwarts Potter."

He looked surprised that the girls actually knew the passages in and out of Hogwarts too.

"Well you can't go by yourselves, please let me come, Sirius and Remus too we can protect you."

At this he put on his alpha face that looked like he was constipated and puffed himself up like a peacock.

Lily snorted. "That's one of the stupidest things that I've even heard Potter, you're totally absurd."

"James, trust me, we'll be fine, plus it's going to an all girls night. Bye Jamesy-poo."

"Fine, but I don't like this." He sighed in defeat. "Love you Lola-cake. Evans." he gave Lola a final pech on the licks then sprinted off along the corridor.

"I really don't see the need to run. Anyway, we have to go get ready."

**Okay, so firstly I hope that you liked and please review! Now, I'm sorry that this update has been really late, I've had GCSEs and I've been ill and according to my mother if I'm too ill to go to school I'm too ill to be on my laptop. So yes, that's why it's been so long folks. Also I don't know when the next update will be because my laptop has died on me, the only reason that I have this chapter is because I sent it to my big computer so that I could print it off, so the next chapter is on my laptop which I can't access until the computer people fix it, and I can't write any other chapters until I get that one because I haven't finished that one and stuff so it might be a while, I'm really sorry. Alos i just had to update this because the last chapter had joined together and stuff.  
**

** But please keep on reading and reviewing I've been getting story subscriptions but not reviews, please do both! **

**Thanks **

**xXx **


End file.
